User talk:Shadowmaster
Honestly? That was telling everyone not to go on 4Chan and how my computer got fried because of it. The vandals already knew that, it's no treats to them. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I can see why I got blocked, but that's okay; I needed a small break from the wiki. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) In order to deal with you, and not break any rules, i will speak to you here. Your behavior on encountage wiki is global ban worthy. If you harras me or any of the other encountage wiki usere, even on other wikis, i WILL report you. And i am very ashamed at the fact that you desided to OBSERVE encountage wiki, just to troll it. If I were you, i would get as far away from encountage wiki, its users, and any wikis they are members of. If you dont remove encountage wiki from your favorites within 24 hours, then staff will be reported of your behavior. Understood, troll. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 22:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY The Duke Is In The House!!! You dont get it do you. You WILL be punished. I got a globan even though i was already ban on the wiki i was reported on. No, i told you to completely leave encountage. Remove it from your favorites within 24 hours, or youl see what staff will do to a ban person. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 22:53, January 7, 2015 (UTC)You better understand that on encountage i have authority over you. Sorry to pry, but what's this going on between you two? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:35, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :They're fighting over something that happened on another wiki. I popped over there and saw for myself. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 04:54, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh realy! For your d..b info, this hole piece of "intimidation" was chosen by COMMUNITY VOTE! We agreed that you should be forced to leave encountage in 24 hours before we diside to report you. And, you dont deserve to have ANYTHING to be given to you politely. You were trolling and abusing other users. But now its final. I'm reporting you. Asta la vista! Baby! MCGPY, the duke (talk) 05:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC)You asked for it XD! You dont get it do you. Your being PUNISHED. A 1 year ban is LIGHTYEARS away from enough punishment. Weather you understand it or not, youve just asked for a "WAR" between encountage wiki and CBW. I cant afford that!!! If CBW desides to side with you, and pull the same crut as you did, Encountage wiki will DIE!!! So, shut your mouth with the smart*ss coments! Oh bye the way, i sent the report. You better PRAY HARD. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 14:50, January 8, 2015 (UTC)You asked for it. What you would apreatiat is of no consern to me anymore. I acme to say that 2 other people have reported you as well. Im 99% sure that the rest of encountage wiki also has a problem with you, and will also report you. The more reports wiki gets on you, they will have to look int at this, which will probably result in a global ban. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 20:04, January 8, 2015 (UTC)Your worst nightmare Oh pleace. I know about your going on other wiki chats, JUST to harras encountage members. Not to mention your harrasing users because of there religion. That alone is worth a global ban the FIRST time. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 22:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC)Dont make me say it!!! Listen jerk, im gona say this, and if you respond AT ALL, I'll report you again. You have done these thing enough for a global ban. I know that as a fact because i talked to a staff member on CC chat. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 22:54, January 8, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY The name was Sandy if i remember correctly, i asked when i first founde BoH. And by the way, i warned you... \MCGPY, the duke (talk) 23:04, January 8, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Im at a point were i wouldn't exept an apology. I also dont care if your scared. And im not reporting you for the same thing over and over again, nobody is. I got jiggly-butt from when you told it to me. Now BUZZ OFF!! If you feel User:MCGPY is harassing you, I can block him here for a week or two if you like. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:41, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The wiki says my IP is still blocked MCGPY, the duke (talk) 03:11, January 14, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY